


Chell's Voice

by Alice_Rider



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Rider/pseuds/Alice_Rider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short blurb on the mysteries of Chell's voice and where she keeps it hidden</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chell's Voice

_You know, not hearing you scream in pain is almost becoming a bit dull. Maybe I should try harder next time, see if I can get any response from you. For Science._

_Her_ Voice echoed out, reverberating in Chell's ringing ears as she fought with the aches and weariness in her bones as she picked herself up from the cold panel floor; her long-fall boots had saved her bones from snapping in half, but the force of the fall knocked her straight off her feet when as soon as her boots touched solid ground; Chell had tumbled to the floor like a ton of bricks had suddenly decided to rest on her back. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

Chell bit her tongue, an old habit she had formed, because she wasn't giving up. _She_ controlled everything; every inch of panel, every yard of wires, every breath she took; _S_ he could have made it so Chell went around in circles for days and never even known.

But her voice was something she would never give up. Come test room, Thermal Discouragement Beams, turrets, hell or high water, Chell was never going to give up that last piece of herself. That homicidal machine could do whatever _She_ wanted, but _She_ was never going to hear a squeak. Because Chell knew, that if she spoke, if she screamed, if she gave any trace of her voice away, _She_ really would have control of everything.

_She_ would have won.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so short but it was really only a musing that I thought should be shared. There are so many theories on Chell's mute character that I thought I should share mine


End file.
